Posse:Fort Mercer Regulators
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. Keep an eye out for our up coming new site BROS. 'Wise words from our leader' "Hardcore Free-roam all day every day...except at like eleven cause my mom gets home and she gets mad." StubblyFeline JOINING THE POSSE We are a brotherhood and you must be accepted and personally liked by every brother to be considered for entrance. Inform us of your interest in our posse and we will then go through a process of checking out your skills with all guns and game mechanics. We do not use dynamite, fire bottles, high powered pistol, Mauser pistol, semi-auto pistol, or semi-auto shotties during free-roam posse face offs. We also NEVER BACK DOWN OR RUN FROM A FIGHT even when out numbered. Once you're in, you cannot be the same character as someone else. thumb|318px|left|Fort Mercer Regulators Beginnings Part 1 LEADERS * Leader 1 STUBBLYFELINE * Leader 2 MEMO1234567 * Leader 3 WARRIOR W0LF THE CREW STUBBLYFELINE, MEMO1234567, ICE420. JACKGAVIN , ''WEASEL BLASTER, COGDILL1992, shreddedRAWMEAT, N iii C K Y , DESPERADO RON, MemzDigital, JOHNNY RINGO, BANDITT, WARRIOR W0LF''' Prospects * prospect ISECOLDKILLAH22 * prospect CLOUT7022 ---- MOST WANTED/HATED 4GOTTEN SMOKINGUNWTFMAN H1TMAN1218 BIO This amalgamated group of misfits, The Fort Mercer Regulators, are known for their stoic acts and marksmanship. Grouping together after individually gaining feared reputations for themselves across the blood ridden roads of Red Dead, these bandits have gathered for the soul purpose of suppressing all malcontents with their personalized sense of justice. Operating above the law, The Regulators freely roam the country side unchallenged and undefeated. ---- Games and Ideas This is for any game ideas on Hardcore free-roam, please be as elaborate as possible. (try to restrict comments to positive responses and feedback, on improving the suggested game type rules etc.) Game ideas examples include games like Micheal Myers '---'''This game is played similar to hide and seek, but once found by the seeker the hider must run and try to survive being stabbed to death, if killed then the runner becomes the killer.[this game usually works best when the killers player icons are turned off, and the mini map is also turned off, as well as defining a zone of play that cannot be left. '''Marshals and Bandits ---In this game type the goal is to first split teams into 2 groups, the cops and bandits, once changed, the wagon from gap-tooth gang hideout must be acquired by the marshals. Next, they are given a 15 second head start by the bandits to get to Black-water (or distant location of your choosing in northern east America). If the marshals reach Black-water they win but if the Bandits manage to steal the wagon and make their way down to Plata Grande (or distant location of your choosing) in south west Mexico, they win [weapons that are not allowed are: semi-auto shotgun, semi-auto pistol, high powered pistol,buffalo rifle, explosive rifle, dynamite, fire bottles, or sniper rifles. '---'''All group members must reach the final location before there can be declared a winner, using transports and killing the wagon horses results in disqualification. '---'If horses mysteriously die the match is a draw, if they are killed the team who killed them loses. 'MOLE' 'MOLE' ---This requires at least 5 players to be played properly ---The prisoner sits in jail and chooses a mole by sending him a posse invite which the mole does not accept until he get the prisoner out of jail. The prisoner may not use weapons unless he finds them in the map or if he makes physical contact with the mole, he may not call his horse and only use it if he finds one or is given one by the mole ---Once escaped they must cross the boarder in order to win ---The marshals must try to figure out who the mole before he release the prisoner and crosses the boarder ---Only If the the prisoner dies Marshals win ---The mole cannot kill anyone until he opens the jail door, either by shooting it or openning it manually (can only use revolvers and repeater as usual) 'Be creative, HAVE FUN and start thinking.''' ---- Allied Posses SxOxD Original ---- Regulators Pictures Category:Posses }} -1.jpg|THE FORT MERCER CREW 02.jpg|HOME SWEET HOME 03.jpg|THE BRAINS AND BRAWN 04.jpg|NIGHT PATROL 06.jpg|ONCE UPON A TIME IN FORT MERCER 07.jpg|THE GOOD, THE BAD, AND THIS GUY 08.jpg|THE BOYS 09.jpg|ROUNDIN UP THE BOYS 10.jpg|HEADIN OUT 12.jpg|THINK REAL HARD BEFORE YOU REACH FOR THAT GUN PASSING THROUGH TOWN.jpg|PASSING THROUGH TOWN THE SALOON.jpg|TAKING OVER THE SALOON 16.jpg|IMPENETRABLE WALL OF LEAD QUARTET.jpg|VIOLA VIOLATION fort_mercer_gates.jpg|THE REGULATORS WANTS YOU, BRO DSC0035.jpg|WHAT EBER JOU SAY BRO! _DSC0042.jpg|MAKE IT QUICK...BRO!!! DSC_0004.jpg|The Whore House the(notsotough) jack mcgruff3.jpg|the(notsotough)jackmcgruff M.JPG|ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND I'M HALF CHEROKEE.JPG|HE'S ONLY HALF CHEROKEE SOME DUDES.JPG|MAS DUDES HAAAAAAY.JPG|JUST LET UM SLEEP STUBBLY.jpg|STUBBLYFELINE MEMO.jpg|MEMO1234567 WARRIOR W0lf.jpg|WARRIOR W0LF WEASEL.jpg|WEASEL BLASTER Desperado Ron.jpg|DESPERADO RON MEOMIX (2).jpg|SHREDDEDRAWMEAT _DSC0043.jpg|N III C K Y _DSC0036.jpg|JACKGAVIN COGDILL1992.jpg|SMOKIN SHELLS AKA COGDILL1992 ice420.jpg|ICE420 MEMZ DIGITAL.JPG|MEMZ DIGITAL JOHNNY RINGO.JPG|JOHNNY RINGO RICKY MERCZZ.JPG|RICKY MERCZZ BANDITT.JPG|BANDITT WANTED POSTERS Wanted stubbly.jpg| Wanted MEMO.jpg| Wanted WarriorWolf.jpg| LOST BROTHERS DSC0027.jpg|M16223 DiabloInsane0.jpg|DIABLO INSANE 0 LORD LARSH.jpg|LORD LARSH 466px-DSC0016.jpg|SOLID SWALL Wildwest.jpg Ryyyzan rela.jpg Josh lil James.jpg RED DEAD MULTIPLAYER thumb|left|500px